Sirius Black's Theme Song
by Evangeline's Angel
Summary: Sirius Black sits back and thinks on his life. Remus is there to fix it all up in the end.


_****_**AN: Sixth, and final HP one shot for the night, though more stories to come. This one came to me while listening to some music after re-watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I know that the song, and what not would not have been available at the time, but suspend reality for a bit and enjoy the show. The fic is also 685 words long. **

**Sirius Black's Theme Song**

_**Dear blank, I'm sorry I blanked your blank  
But you'd understand if you knew how much beer that I drank**_

Sirius hummed along to the song as it played on the muggle radio that he had in the drawing room of headquarters it was one of his demands of being locked in the dingy dusty dirty place, along with CDs and a wand.

The dark haired man couldn't help but think of his school days, wandering the school tipsy with James and the rest.

_**I know, today is going too fucking slow,  
So take a number, get in line, I'll tell you all where to go**_

Yes this was definitely written for him.

_**Its last call, and here I am again in the hall,  
I guess nobody gets my jokes at all,  
It's no prize, being me and getting too wise,  
They just make you turn around and go apologize.**_

That was Remus, he never liked it when we were rude. And the only person to ever get his jokes is dead and has been for nearly fifteen years.

_**I don't wanna lose what I've got  
But you'll never hear me say I'm sorry**_

The only person I've ever said sorry to is Harry.

_**No I don't owe you anything  
To hell with "I'm sorry" bombs away  
No I don't owe you anything  
You're like a bullet to my  
Brain I'm numb  
Can't kill my fun  
If you're good and done  
Then thank you just the same  
And I don't owe you anything**_

Need I say more?

_**About now, you're thinking to yourself, just how  
Did this jerk make it through school without ever getting plowed?  
That Wannabe, I see him all the time on TV  
What makes this kamikaze think he's any better than me  
I'll tell you though, it's something that I've learned you should know  
I'm so used to the phase "I told you so"  
It's my brain, it may be certified insane  
At least I'm not like all you whiners man you're all the same**_

Here's to his family! Here's to Voldemort!

_**And I don't wanna lose what I've got  
But you'll never hear me say I'm sorry**_

_**No I don't owe you anything  
To hell with "I'm sorry" bombs away  
No I don't owe you anything  
You're like a bullet to my  
Brain I'm numb  
Can't kill my fun  
If you're good and done  
Then thank you just the same  
And I don't owe you anything**_

Here we go again. Another shot of whiskey found its way to Sirius's stomach.

_**I don't care if there's a time or a place I'll be right there  
Didn't anybody tell you?  
I don't care if there's a will there's a way for me**_

_**Dear blank, I'm sorry I blanked your blank  
I know today is going so slow**_

A great sigh found its way out, this song was hitting way to close to home.

_**No I don't owe you anything  
To hell with "I'm sorry" bombs away  
No I don't owe you anything  
You're like a bullet to my  
Brain I'm numb  
Can't kill my fun  
If you're good and done  
Then thank you just the same  
And I don't owe you anything**_

_**Time after time and a place and it's all at the right time  
Cause I don't you anything  
Time after time and a place and it's all at the right time  
Cause I don't you anything  
Time after time and a place and it's all at the right time  
Cause I don't you anything**_

Remus walked into the drawing room to find Sirius passed out with a half bottle of Ogden's at his feet, the shot glass smashed beside the chair he was sleeping in. The song was just ending, Remus knew the song well, it was the song Sirius always drank to. Remus sighed again as he turned off the radio, cleaned up the broken shot glass, and hid the Ogden's. Knowing full well that Sirius would have the other half gone tomorrow. Throwing a blanket over his long-time friend, Remus turned off the lights and left the room.


End file.
